Turnabout Apologies
by The Knit Hat Ninja
Summary: It was a gloomy day, and Gumshoe knew for one particular spirit medium, this day was heavy for her heart.


**I've been wanting to write a little piece about Gumshoe. This is what came up. This is more of a friendship pairing than a romantic one, but you can see it as whatever way you'd like. :)**

* * *

It was a gloomy day, and Gumshoe knew for one particular spirit medium, this day was heavy for her heart. He approached the girl quietly, holding a bento box in his hands. His lips tightened into a line when he heard the spirit medium murmuring, her hands clasped tight.

"—I miss you, Sis. It's been a while since I've visited, I know. Nick and I have been in a lot of trials lately. He's getting better at being an attorney, you trained him well. We both miss you _a lot_."

The detective kneeled down beside the girl. "Maya," he whispered meekly. His cheeks were burning a bright shade of red.

Maya looked up in surprise at Gumshoe. "M-Mr. Gumshoe, what are you doing here?"

Gumshoe smiled weakly, "I know what today is, pal…and I feel horrible, considering I…you know," He trailed off nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Accused me of killing my sister…" Maya finished.

Gumshoe nodded, "Yeah…Sorry 'bout that."

Maya waved her hand at the subject, "It's water under the bridge, Gummy ole' pal. You were just doing your job. I guess I _did_ look a little suspicious. How'd you even know I was here?" She leaned her head against Gumshoe's arm, sighing.

"I went to Mr. Wright's office. He said you would be at the cemetery…at Miss Fey's grave."

"Right. Nick came with me earlier; he left a little while ago to read over some reports."

At the last part, Gumshoe bolted upright, causing Maya to fall over. "M-Mr. Wright left you in this state all _alone_? What kind of pal is he?!" He didn't notice that Maya fell and began to fume. "I'm going to call his mom!"

Maya smiled, tugging on the detective's olive green jacket. "Mr. Gumshoe, I told Nick I wanted to be alone. That's why he left."

"O-Oh," the detective laughed hesitantly, "Should I leave you alone, then?"

"N-No!" Maya suddenly blurted. "I didn't realize that after Nick left I would be so…_lonely_."

Gumshoe sat down obediently, setting the neatly packed bento box beside him. "Why didn't your cousin, Pearl, come with?"

"Seeing Pearly sad would make me sad. I don't want to go through that."

Gumshoe nodded. "Understandable."

"Yeah…" Maya cringed at the uncomfortable silence between the two. "Aren't you late for work? Mr. Edgeworth is going to dock your pay again. You can't live on instant noodles forever." She began to play with the ends of her hair, periodically looking up at Gumshoe nervously.

"I took the day off. I needed to pay my respects to Miss Fey and I needed to apologize to you. I know I must've put you through a lot of hurt, pal." He looked at Maya with concern when she sighed.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Mr. Gumshoe. You _did_ hurt my feelings. I would _never_ hurt Sis. Just the thought…"

"I-I'm so sorry, pal! I didn't mean to make you rehash old memories and think of terrible things! Honest! I'm really sorry! You can tell Mr. Edgeworth to dock my pay if it'll make you feel better! You can even use _my_ cell to tell him yourself!" Gumshoe began to dig frantically through his pockets for his phone, when a small fit of laughter began to escape Maya's lips.

"You worry _way_ too much. I already forgave you."

"Thanks." The detective suddenly smiled. "I brought us lunch." He picked up his bento box and handed it to the spirit medium. "Open it," he ushered.

Maya did as she was told and immediately gasped.

"Mr. Gumshoe! How did you know that burgers were my favorite?" Maya grinned, taking one of the burgers out of its neatly wrapped packaging. She gasped again, almost dropping her delicious treat. "How'd you get Steel Samurai shaped hamburger buns? I thought they were sold out since the show was gaining so much popularity!" She gazed hungrily at the burger in her hand, but set it down. "Thank you _so_ much, Mr. Gumshoe. This really means a lot." She hugged him tightly.

Gumshoe smiled, "Of course, pal!" He gestured towards Maya's burger. "Eat up, now. I bet you haven't eaten anything all day." His eyes widened when Maya managed to scarf the burger down in fifteen seconds flat.

"Actually, I had three burgers earlier this morning." She smacked her lips together and then wiped her mouth.

"But they weren't as delicious as this!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it. :D**


End file.
